The deals we make
by karensevani
Summary: Caroline was a popular bitchy high school girl. Klaus was a nobody and bullied high school boy. When Klaus catches Caroline doing something that she wanted to keep secret, she will have to make a deal with him to keep his mouth shut. He tells her that he wants her to be his girlfriend for 2 weeks to become popular as well as to date his dream girl. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new fan fic, The Deals We Make, and i hope you like it (:**

"Dang, look at them." Matt said looking as Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie and Katherine walked down the hall. They were the popular girls, the girls that everyone wanted, too bad they already had their mans.

Rebekah had blonde straight hair that went lower than her shoulders. Her eyes were crystal blue and she had a tan but pale, skin color. She wore a yellow sun dress with her sandals and a red color pearl necklace. Bonnie had dark colored hair that was always wavy, her skin color was light brown and her eyes were hazel. She wore a purple top with tight skinny jeans and high heel boots. She always had a sassy look on her face. Katherine had long curled, light brown hair. She had olive skin with her eyes in a light brown color. She would always use dark sexy colors. She wore a red v-neck blouse with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans with high heel boots.

Now Caroline seemed to be the quite opposite from the 3 other girls. Her hair was wavy blonde with brown roots and her skin was porcelain white. Her eyes were blue green and her smile would always make you smile. You would always see Caroline with a smile on her face even if it was a sarcastic one or a fake one. Even if she looked like she was the sun, she also had her bitchy side. She would pick on girls that didn't reach her beauty and she would be mean to her squad. She had her kind moments, but that was a rare thing to see. Caroline wore a casual blue dress with a black cardigan and a tiny red belt around her waist. She also wore her long brown leather boots that combined perfectly with her dress.

"I would stare at that pretty face all day." Kol added closing the door from his locker and turning around to look at the girls.

"Which one?" Stefan asked as he drooled over Katherine.

"Bonnie." He replied as he lifted his hand up and he lightly waved at her. She made a bitchy face before turning to her locker. Those girls were so lucky, they even had their lockers all together.

"You guys are pathetic." Klaus said joining the group. "The only girl that is worthy to be drooled for is Caroline. She's so perfect and I just want her." He stated gawking at Caroline.

"Well the good thing is that we all prefer different women." Matt said as he stared at Rebekah. "Dude, I still can't believe that your own sister would turn her head away from you guys."

"Technically she's not our sister—she's our step sister. But still, she could have helped us with our girls." Kol complained leaning back on his locker.

"Oh so now they are 'our girls'?" Stefan asked. "Last time I checked, my brother was dating the girl of my dreams." He uttered.

"Tough love man." Matt commented patting him on the back. Just when Stefan was about to answer to Matt, he felt something cold hit his face.

"What the-"

"That's for being losers and a means to an end!" Tyler exclaimed giving his buddy, Brady a high five along with the other jocks, for the prank. The four guys were now covered in cold, sticky soda as everyone laughed at them, including their four crushes.

"What losers." Rebekah commented as she went towards Alexander, her boyfriend.

"You should probably go and clean yourselves up." Katherine expressed as she chuckled.

"Come on you guys-" Caroline interrupted. "That's enough, they are already embarrassed enough to last them a life time." She added placing her hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Of course, it had to be Care to help the less fortunate." Brady uttered as he rolled his eyes. Caroline glared at him before she turned to face Tyler once more.

"Let's go babe or I'm going to be late for class." She stated grabbing his hand. Tyler gave her a kiss on the lips before they left towards their first period.

"It's amazing that after everything I still think they are hot." Stefan commented as he wiped the soda off of his eyes.

"Yeah, well sometimes I just wish they never existed." Matt added taking his glasses off and trying to wipe the sticky liquid off of them with his t-shirt.

"But did you all just listen to Caroline?" Klaus asked leaning against his locker just staring off into space. "She defended us." He breathed out. Kol smacked him on the head.

"You moron, she practically called us pathetic losers with her comment, 'they are already embarrassed enough to last them a life time.'" He mocked. Klaus smacked him back.

"Leave her alone." He growled. "At least she stopped them from insulting us even more!"

"What is going on here!?" They heard a man call out. The four guys stopped their movements and they turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Well, you know the usual with Rebekah and her friends." Kol replied with a bit of anger in his voice.

"That girl will bring us nothing but trouble." Elijah, their older brother, said. "Now, go to your classes before you all do get into some serious trouble." He ordered before walking away.

"I'm going to the restroom because I need to clean myself up." Stefan said feeling really sticky. The other guys nodded in agreement and then they all went to the restroom.

* * *

"Did you see the video?" Stefan asked the group as the walked out of the school.

"Which one?" Kol questioned confused.

"King for a Day!" He answered. Then all the guys made an 'o' face recognizing the name.

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Matt complimented.

"Man I wish I could be Kellin Quinn and Vic Fuentes; I've always wanted to be in a band." Klaus stated as he looked inside his back pack for his car keys. He drove a blue Mustang, classic. It still needed some fixing but that is what they were still doing. They want to enter it in a car competition as new inventions.

"Let's finish our car dream and then we can make a band Nik." Kol said as he patted his back. They all then entered the car as their dream girls passed by. Everyone looked at them with their mouths opened until they were completely gone. It seemed like they were in some kind of trance when they see them.

"I don't like the affect they have on us." Kol commented.

"I know but all we can do is just dream that one day they will be ours." Stefan said as Klaus started to drive out of the school.

The boys then arrived at the Mikaelson house, which was almost like a mansion, to start on their car project. The house was completely deserted since his mother and his step dad left for a business trip; so they had all the space and the time of the world.

"No parents, no siblings around, except for Kol of course, and no interruptions." Klaus expressed as they entered the house.

"Let's all change so we can get started on the car, I just have this great idea to add." Matt exclaimed as he looked inside his back pack for his clothes.

"Ok, so you all know the drill—meet you down here in 5." Klaus stated glancing at them all before rushing towards his bedroom. Kol went to his bedroom, Matt went to the upstairs bathroom and Stefan went to the downstairs bathroom. After some minutes, they all came out and to their usual spots.

"Let's get going-" Kol urged. "Who has the stereo?" He then asked as he stopped. Stefan smiled as he held the boom box up. "And the mix cd?" He questioned. Matt then took the Cd case out of his back pocket.

"Right here, Kol." He said wiggling it between his thumb and index finger.

"So we have everything settled, now let's get going." Klaus said as he shooed them all out the front door. They went towards the car as Kol placed the stereo in its right spot and then putting the Cd inside.

"Wrath to the Industry!" The song King of Armadillo by Issues, began. Everyone looked at Stefan as he sang along in his screamo voice. He suddenly stopped realizing that everyone was looking at him.

"What?" He asked, giving them an innocent shrug, knowing very well why they were staring. "Oh please, like if you didn't do sceamo." He defended. Kol, Klaus and Matt shared a look before they shrugged and they began to sing along with Stefan.

…...

"So, today at Beks house for Tyler's good bye party?" Caroline asked the girls as she applied some lip gloss. Tyler was leaving to California to start his football career, since some important coaches saw his playing and they were quite impressed.

"Oh yes—there will be beer, guys and music. All the perfect ingredients." Rebekah replied as she powdered her nose.

"Beks, but aren't your step brothers and their idiot friends there?" Katherine questioned as she fixed her make up.

"Oh yeah, but don't worry, just ignore them—I do and it works out perfectly." She replied. "The only good thing about those imbeciles is that they don't get in my business if I don't get into theirs." She added.

"Well, that's better, now lets leave because in about an hour everyone is going to start to show up." Bonnie stated looking at the watch. They all gave themselves a once over before leaving Caroline's house and towards Rebekah's.

…...

"See, I told you this would be a good idea." Matt stated as they finished placing the small beer keg inside the car with a beer hose. Now they didn't need to stop and buy beer anymore, since they had it inside the car.

"I'm impressed." Stefan complimented with his hands on his hips and nodding his head. "We will be having the judges on the palm of hour hands." He joked showing his hand in mid air.

"Anything more to add boys?" Klaus asked as he got out of the car. He grabbed a used rag and he began to clean his dirty hands with it.

"What if we place our computer inside for the radio, instead of having the normal radio?" Stefan inquired with his arms crossed making a thinking face.

"I mean we can do that, but wouldn't t just give us more work?" Kol replied. "We do still need to start on the motor and the air conditioning of this car before summer even begins. The doors still squeak and we still need to repaint it." He stated trying to make a point.

"I know we do, Kol, but we can also add that in. We know that with more inventions in the car, the better it is for us to win the competition." Stefan responded with some hope of putting in the lap top. Klaus rubbed his chin, thinking of ways that they could finish the car before the pending competition. They did have a month left until they have to summit they car and there was still lots of things to do.

"Well, we can-"

"Turn down that awful music!" Rebekah exclaimed as she and her friends entered the car way with their fingers in their ears.

"No, little 'sister', this is real music rather than your pathetic excuse." Kol replied with a smirk as he followed Bonnie with his gaze. The rest of the guys stopped their work and they stared at the 4 beauties.

"Well, you will have to turn it off because I'm throwing a farewell party for Tyler." Rebekah said as she clicked the off switch of the stereo. The guys found the reason of the party interesting; was their torment over now that Tyler was leaving?

"Why—uh, why is he leaving?" Stefan nervously asked Rebekah. She made a disgusted face before flipping her hair and going inside the house with her friends completely ignoring his question. Just when they heard the door close his eyes sight dropped from disappointment. It was frustrating to like her so much when she is such a bitch to him, Stefan thought.

"Forget it guys, we are not from that crowd. We don't mix with them—let's just continue with repairing the car." Klaus stated while shaking his head and going under the hood.

"Oh come on Mikaelson, the party is at your house— I say you are automatically invited." Matt stated patting his back. Klaus slowly came out, still shaking his head. He knew his agreement with his wicked sister and he had to respect that, just like she strangely respects them.

"We can't, its against what I had made a deal for." He answered with a sad smile. Kol groaned as he rubbed his face.

"You and that stupid deal with her!" He exclaimed. "Nik! Haven't you noticed that she doesn't respect our plans that well?" He questioned. Klaus gave him a confused look before he scratched his head.

"Really?"

"Yes, really you idiot. When we are outside playing tackle football, she comes and ruins the fun by saying that she needs the backyard for tanning. We oblige to her commands at the first time, but the other times I just think she does it just to annoy us. Why can't we just walk into OUR house and say that we want to get something? I mean it is our house since we were born." Kol stated, trying to convince him to loosen up. "Besides, Caroline will be there for you. Tyler is leaving and this is the time for you to pick up your game."

"What game Kol?" He asked incredulously. "I would never have a chance with her even if I asked her." He joked.

"Oh you never know, brother. Now let's get cleaned up—we have a party to crash." He stated with a malicious grin. Klaus chuckled.

"No we aren't—besides, we need to work on our car." He reasoned gesturing to the car. They all turned to look at it for a second and then they shrugged.

"We can work on it tomorrow Nik—come on loosen up and act cool. You'll need that advice for when you try to get Caroline." Kol added wiggling his eyebrows. Klaus took a minute to think about it. He did want to crash the party, but he knows that Rebekah will just explode from the anger. But, he is a free man and he can make his own decisions, so why not crash the party? He wouldn't be a real brother if he didn't torment his sister.

"Fine, you will let's clean this up and then let's head to my room to get cleaned up." He finally replied, receiving some cheers from the guys. After that, they began to clean their area as fast as they could before any other person from high school arrives. Just when Klaus was about to place the car inside the garage, they heard lots of cars honking as they entered their drive way. The cars were filled with girls and boys from their high school, but one specific car caught their eyes. A gray jeep stopped in their drive way as the jocks started to come out with their red varsity jackets.

Klaus quickly went inside the car as the rest joined him and he started the ignition. Tyler laughed as he and the jocks passed by their busted car. "Don't you have money to buy a better car than that?" He questioned high fiving his best friend, Brady. Klaus faked laugh inside the car as he moved his car inside the garage. Once inside, they put the garage door down and then they rushed inside the house to Klaus' bedroom.

"Are we sure we thought this through?" Matt questioned closing the door.

"Oh come on, its not that bad. Kol gave us a great review of the plan and what might come of it. I say we try it out." Klaus encouraged. Stefan and Matt still looked hesitant.

"I mean, the jocks are here—if they treat us bad in school, I don't want to imagine what they might do to us out of school and teacher protection." Matt commented a little nervous. Kol shook his head.

"Don't back out now, let's do this! I just feel something good will come out of this!" Kol added taking his t-shirt off and then looking in his bag for another one.

"I'm still not sure." Stefan uttered shaking his head discouraged. Klaus sighed, walking towards him.

"Stefan, at least if we go to the party we will know that we tried. You never know what might happen." He stated with a convincing look. Stefan looked down, processing all the reasons it was good to go and then he looked at Klaus with a small grin.

"Ok, let's do this." He said. Klaus smiled as they did their hand shake.

"What about you Donovan?" Kol asked throwing him a shirt. Matt grabbed it at mid air before giving them a nod.

"Well I have no choice now than to say yes." He replied and then they all began to change.

* * *

"Babe!" Caroline shrieked as Tyler entered the house. She rushed towards him and received him with a passionate kiss. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Really Care? We barely saw each other no less than 2 hours ago." He replied in annoyance. Caroline licked her lips a little disappointed at his attitude.

"Um—I'm sorry for annoying you." She apologized. "So, how does it feel being accepted to go and play for an important team over there in California?" She then asked wrapping her arms around his neck. Tyler quickly pulled her away.

"Babe, just give me space to enjoy the party—I need to spend this time saying good bye to the guys." He said giving her a smile. "You understand, right?" He inquired rubbing her chin. Caroline tried so hard not to yell at him in that moment so she just forced a smile on her face as she gave him a nod. "Thank babe, you are the best girlfriend." He expressed giving her a quick peck on the lips before going towards his buddies.

Caroline stood their alone until Katherine joined her. "Tough love." She commented.

"Oh shut it." She spat. "I don't see your lover anywhere." Damon then arrived putting his arm around Katherine.

"You were saying?" She asked with a smug grin on her face. Caroline scoffed as she rolled her eyes and she walked away towards the kegs. She needed a drink after Tyler's quick speech of wanting to be with his guy friends.

"Where's Tyler?" Rebekah questioned joining her to grab a drink.

"He's with his friends." She replied bitterly. Rebekah looked at her confused, weird that he would pick his friends over her.

"And why is that?" She asked taking a drink of beer. Caroline shook her head as she swallowed her drink.

"He claims that he wants to spend this time with his friends and that was it that he said." She answered before chugging down the rest of the beer.

"That sucks." Rebekah commented. "At least Alexander splits his time with me and them." She bragged. Caroline glared at her, just wanting to shut her up. It was something weird that Tyler would pick his friends over her.

"Don't even start Beks, I'm not in the mood." She hissed while placing her cup down and then jumping towards the keg to do a drink upside down. Everyone then surrounded her as she began to drink the beer.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The crowd cheered on as she kept drinking. Tyler then came getting her off and receiving some 'boos' for it.

"What the fuck Ty?" She asked wiping away some beer that escaped from her mouth. Tyler then pulled her away from the crowd, all the way next to the stair way.

"What was that?" He questioned gesturing to the keg. Caroline smiled at the memory, thinking that it was the most exciting experience ever.

"What about it? I thought we were doing separate things in this party since you wanted to spend it with your buddies." She replied crossing her arms against her chest. Tyler ran his hang down his face in frustration.

"That doesn't mean you should act like a lunatic!" He exclaimed. Caroline scoffed as she took some steps behind.

"What did you just call me?" She inquired aggravated.

"I'm just saying that it was out of character for you to drink out of the keg and upside down—Even the guys said so." He added.

"Oh the guys said it was out of character so that was why you stopped me?" She questioned now placing her hands on her hips. "Were you embarrassed of me Tyler?"

"No, but it wouldn't hurt for you to act a little more like the girl that you are." He replied, hurting her where it hurt the most. She does act like a girl all the time, and now just because she drank directly form the hose, now he is having a bitch fit.

"Wow." She whispered in disbelief as her eye sight dropped. Klaus and hid buddies decided in that moment to come out. Tyler glared at him, telling him to just go away. Klaus stared at Caroline noticing her discomfort before ushering his buddies towards the front entrance so that they wouldn't get beaten up for interrupting their conversation.

"So you think I'm not girl enough for you?" She asked while glaring at him. Tyler knew he had passed the line with saying that, and he knew perfectly that Caroline was sometimes way to much of a girl; he didn't even know what came over him when he told her that.

"I didn't mean it like that." He said shaking his head. "I just thought that you would be with me all night." He added. Caroline stared at him thinking that he was going insane.

"Tyler! You told me that you wanted to be with your friends and not me!" She yelled. Good thing that the music was blasting off the walls.

"Yes, but I thought that you would be smart enough to know that I still wanted you beside me!" He yelled back. Caroline licked her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"I can't do this right now." She said throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Good, we will talk about it later—now let's go." He said grabbing her hand. Caroline pulled it away from his grasp.

"No—I'm not going anywhere with you." She stated staring at him with annoyance. Who did he think he is to just command orders? "I need some fresh air." She added before moving pass him, grabbing her purse and then leaving the house.

"We need to get in there!" Kol complained gesturing to the door as Caroline came out. She ignored them all when she passed them heading towards the forest.

"What happened?" Klaus asked. "She looks so sad and angry." He commented.

"I don't know but if I were you I would go after her. You know like in movies when the girl of your dreams is sad and she walks away, usually the guy that is completely in love with her follows her until she gets her to speak with him then they kiss and stay together." Stefan said surprising them all.

"Ok, you have got to stop watching chick flicks with Elena." Matt teased while chuckling.

"No, I can't follow her. She would think of me even more as a freak." He said shaking his head.

"Oh Nik stop thinking and just act." Kol urged turning him around to Caroline's direction. "Now, I'll just give you a push and you do the rest." He said giving him a hard push, almost making him hit the ground. He turned to glare at him before turning to look where Caroline went. 'Here goes nothing.' He thought before he began to walk.

"Finally Nik is doing the right thing!" Kol yelled out. Klaus just ignored him trying to track Caroline down.

Caroline kept walking deeper and deeper in to the forest. She was flaming with anger at Tyler's words; why would he think all of those things? She really never noticed but Tyler was a jerk. He would always treat her as her more like his property thank his girlfriend. The sad thing was that after all of that recognition she still loved him, and that was what angered her the most.

She then stopped, not knowing where she was and sure that no one was around. So, she dug in her purse and she took out a blood bag. After that fight she needed to regain her strength once again. She pulled the tap off and then she began to drink it like if it was soda with a straw.

Klaus knew he was getting near her as he heard some twigs break. He went towards the noise and then he stopped seeing that he had found her. She was facing him with her back and just when he was about to call her she turned around with the almost empty blood bag in her mouth and with veins under her red eyes. Klaus' eyes widened as well as Caroline's. She quickly pulled the blood bag out of her mouth, revealing her fangs and then she took a step towards him.

"Don't scream." She began, afraid for her life. She couldn't believe that he had seen her.

"Uh—I'm sorry for interrupting your—um." He couldn't quite say what she was doing. Was she drinking blood?

Caroline then flashed in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes. "You will forget everything you have just seen. You just came into the forest to tell me that I can to return to the party and that was it." She compelled. Klaus looked at her strange before he shook his head.

"No, I came out here to see if you would like to talk about why you are so angry and sad." He replied instead. Caroline was taken aback, her compulsion usually worked, but why didn't it work with him?

"Um—you still remember what you saw?" She asked softly. Klaus nodded.

"Were you drinking blood?" He questioned. "What happened to your face just right now?" Caroline turned around wanting to find a solution, but their was nothing. He had seen her in the act and their was nothing she could do. So she began to explain everything to him, not really knowing why she did so. After a long explanation, Klaus sat down, almost feeling dizzy. How could she be dead, well a vampire?

"And I can't tell anyone about this?" He asked thinking about telling his guy friends. Caroline shook her head.

"No you can't!"

"But what about my closest friends? Can I tell them?" He then asked. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"No one Klaus!" She yelled.

"But what if it just comes out—I have never been good with secrets." He admitted dropping his gaze. Caroline closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. If she wanted to keep him really quite, she would have to make a deal or something to shut him up real good.

"I'll do anything for you to keep this secret a secret." She stated almost pleading. Klaus' eyebrow quirked at the mention of anything.

"Anything?" He asked. Caroline looked at him strange before shaking her head.

"Except sex you perve!" She replied slightly hitting his chest.

"Ouw, you might not know this, but you are strong." He complained rubbing his chest. "No, I wasn't thinking about sex Caroline—I was actually thinking of making a deal." He said.

"Go on."

"Well, I was wondering if you would pretend to be my girlfriend for at least two weeks, so I can be popular just like you?" He questioned. Caroline stared at him for a long time before bursting out into laughter.

"Are you insane? Do you think I'm some kind of whore?" She asked disbelievingly. Klaus shook his head.

"No, but since Tyler was leaving, I was wondering if you would do this—well if you want me to keep your secret." He added with a smirk. Caroline couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, but she had to do it for her life. She has gone too far to just quit because some freak caught her drinking blood and she couldn't go on with the deal he was offering. She had to admit that he wasn't that bad looking, so she could fix something with him and he could become popular all by himself.

She then sighed as she nodded. "Fine, ok. I'll date you for 2 weeks, but after that its over. You got it?!" She stated pointing her finger at him with a serious look.

"Yes of course!" He exclaimed with a huge smile that made her smile. He felt so good making her smile. "So, girlfriend-"

"Don't push it." She interrupted standing up and then extending her hand for him. "Now come up, I think the party is over now." She said as she used her super hearing to check if it was true.

"Wow, time did pass when we talked." He added while standing up. "I really enjoyed it." Caroline smiled softly.

"Yeah, me too." She replied with all honesty. She had never had these types of talks with Tyler and she really didn't know that she wanted it so bad.

"Ok, so on Monday where do I meet you?" He asked her as they started to walk towards his house. Caroline thought sometime.

"Behind the bleachers." She answered while smiling.

"Alright then, behind the bleachers." He repeated.

**A/N: So do I continue with this or no? Review and tell me, I would really appreciate it. **


	2. The Deal

Klaus' point of view

I heard Kol knocking on my door, loudly. "Nik! Get your arse out of bed and in the shower! We are going to be late!" With hearing 'late' I quickly got up like lightening as I looked at my alarm clock.

Great, it was off—now I only have 20 minutes to get ready, eat breakfast and get to school on time. I have to be in school before the bell rings because I have to meet with Caroline.

I face palmed myself at the thought. "Caroline." I whispered and then I bolted out of the room, passing by Kol and I went into the bathroom. I have to be as quick as possible to be there on time.

NO one's point of view

Klaus took a minimum of 3 minutes in the shower , getting out as quick as he could. Just when he opened the door, he noticed Rebekah was standing there with her arms crossed against her chest and she was still in her night attire. He looked at her confused—she was Rebekah, she had to be ready by now. He then heard a loud laugh come from the end of the hallway. He turned to see Kol with out a shirt on and in his boxers.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Well, you woke me up from my beauty sleep you asswhole!" She exclaimed, looking really pissed. "It's fucking 7 in the morning on a Saturday! What the bloody hell made you take a shower at this early hour!?" She yelled. Klaus pressed his lips as he slowly turned to look at Kol.

"You are a dead man!" He stated through his clenched teeth before he began to chase him. Kol just kept laughing as they ran all around the house. Rebekah just rolled her eyes before she went back to her room to get some more sleep.

"I'm sorry Nik!" Kol expressed as he ran away still laughing. Klaus was fuming, he hated to be woken up early on Saturdays and Kol knew it very well. They kept running for sometime until Klaus grew tired and he just decided to tackle him down. He got some speed and he tackled him down, grabbing him by the abdomen. They both fell with a loud thump.

"Nik!" Kol shouted as he coughed, feeling the pain kick in. Klaus just smirked and then he stood up feeling pain on his arm.

"That's what you get for waking me up early." He stated before walking away, leaving Kol to himself and his pain.

He walked all the way towards his room shutting the door hard and then falling face down on his bed. All he wanted was to get more sleep and just wake up until Monday.

* * *

"Get up!" His alarm went off with the song Get up from Skrillex ft Korn. Klaus groaned as he covered his face with a pillow, not wanting to wake up. His eyes then darted open as he remembered that it was Monday and he was going to see Caroline. He shut the alarm off and then he got off his bed and he went towards his mirror.

"Today is your day." He pepped talked himself before grabbing his clothes to go and take his shower.

After 10 minutes, Klaus came out of his bathroom all cleaned up and ready to go to school. He wore a black batman t-shirt with ripped jeans and black worn out converse.

"Wearing your neatest clothes, why?" Rebekah asked as she saw him come out of the bathroom. Klaus smirked as he ignored her question and he just went towards downstairs. Rebekah let her mouth drop in shock; it was the very first time Klaus would ignore her.

"Cool clothes, smile on your face-" Kol listed. "It's not your birthday, though." He added making a thinking face before his eyes widened as he placed his hand on top of his head. "Please tell me I didn't forget?" Klaus chuckled as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"No brother—it's not my birthday." He replied walking towards the table to sit down.

"Then why are you wearing your favorite clothes?" He asked confused. Klaus just shrugged checking the time it was.

"Oh, we better get going." Klaus stated, standing up from his chair and going towards his black jansport backpack. Kol eyed him weirdly but he decided to go against any more questions, knowing his brother's temper.

* * *

Klaus parked his car inside the school's parking lot while taking in some breaths. It was his day, it was the day he was going to start to go out with Caroline. Of course for a deal, but still it counted for something.

"Yeah! They are coming to Virginia!" Stefan exclaimed as they all got off the car. Matt and Kol chuckled.

"Pierce the Veil and Sleeping with Sirens are not going on tour together Stef." Matt stated while shaking his head. Stefan sighed as he took his phone out of his pocket.

"Look." He stated giving the phone to them. "What does it say?" Matt and Kol read what Stefan had put on his phone. It read:

**Pierce the Veil & Sleeping with Sirens on tour together! **

"Oh shit! Its true!" Kol commented as a grin began to form on his lips. Stefan nodded his head in triumph.

"Told you." He added.

"Klaus, what do you think of this?" Matt asked turning to look at an empty spot. "What the fuck? Where's Klaus?" He asked the guys.

"Maybe he had to be somewhere for his classes." Kol replied with a dismissive shrug before going back to their band talk.

Klaus stood under the bleachers, watching his cell phone clock and then around. Caroline had to be with him at this time and she was still no where to be found. He was starting to think that she was not going to show up until he heard a low whisper call his name. He turned to look everywhere until he spotted the blonde beauty coming his way.

"Caroline." He greeted with a genuine smile. "I thought you weren't going to show up." He added.

"Yeah, well when I make a promise I don't bail out on it. A promise is a promise—well in our case, a deal is a deal." She replied reaching up to him, analyzing his attire. "That is what you wear each day?" She then asked. Klaus looked at his clothes in confusion before nodding his head.

"Yes—is there something wrong with it?" He questioned. Caroline shook her head as she closed her eyes, letting out a loud sigh.

"Let's just get this over with." She muttered. "OK, these are the rules. We will walk together, sit at lunch together and walk out of school together. We meet here everyday of these 2 weeks—got it?"

"Y-yes." He stuttered.

"OK, then let's go." She said. Klaus smirked as he offered his arm for her to grab. Caroline sighed, hooking her arm with his. They both walked out of under the bleachers and towards the school's entrance. Everyone began to look at them as they made way for them to walk by. Caroline felt like dying at that moment—Tyler had just left and she was already in the 'arms' of someone else. Also, he was a no body, which will jeopardize her reputation a bit.

On the other hand, Klaus was having the time of his life. He was getting noticed and he was walking side by side with the girl of his dreams. Nothing could ruin his good mood.

"Care—what are you doing with _him?"_ Katherine asked as they approached her locker. Everyone began to surround them, staring at Klaus with disgust.

"He's with me now, so back off." She replied.

"You can't be serious?! What is this imbecile doing here?" Rebekah expressed as she arrived. There was no way her worst nightmare was coming true.

"Like I said, Klaus is now with me, like it or not." She answered giving the girls a glare. Katherine and Bonnie rolled their eyes as they began to do their normal routine. Rebekah on the other hand placed her hands on her hips.

"You are kidding right?" She sneered. Now it was time for Klaus to roll his eyes.

"Remember my dear Bekah that even if my mother married your poor of excuse of a father, you still have no say of the money that we have. I can easily kick you out, so be cool." Klaus stated receiving a scoff and a hair flip from Rebekah. Caroline giggled a little from his combat before clearing her throat.

"Ok, go get your things so that you can accompany me to my class." Caroline ordered before opening her locker. Klaus nodded his head and then he left towards his locker.

"Dude, is that Klaus?!" Matt asked, slapping Kol's arm. Kol turned around with a bored look on his face until he saw that it was indeed his brother that was walking down the hall with Caroline, the most popular girl at school.

"Did we enter an alternate universe?" Stefan asked, watching the scene in front of him.

"I'm not sure." Matt answered. Kol then gasped.

"That's where he went off too!" He commented. "We couldn't find him in the morning because he was meeting with Caroline."

"That sun of bitch." Stefan stated with a smile. "He's got to help us out as well."

"Yeah, I don't know how he did it, but he is one lucky bastard." Matt added shaking his head with a smile.

"Oh, here he comes." Stefan announced. "Look at Mr. Popular." He teased as Klaus approached them. Klaus just chuckled at his teasing.

"Mind sharing your secret?" Kol asked crossing his arms against his chest with an amused look.

"Yeah, man, we want to know every detail!" Matt expressed patting him on the back.

"Klaus!" They all heard a girl voice call.

"Sorry guys but the lady awaits. I'll talk with you at lunch." He stated before closing his locker and going with Caroline. Kol, Matt, and Stefan all watched their friend walk away with the popular kids at school with disbelief still written in their eyes.

* * *

"Hey Klaus, aren't you coming over here?" Matt asked him as they saw him walk by with Caroline by his side.

"Um—I have to tell them somethings, I'll be right back." He told Caroline before going towards the guys. "Oh, I can't, I'm going to eat lunch with Caroline. Are you guys ok with it?" He asked glancing at them all. Kol shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, I mean you are having lunch with Caroline—but just-"

"Thank you guys, I owe you one!" He interrupted before he went back with Caroline. Kol sadly smiled at him.

"Don't make that face Kol, he's living the dream, just let him be for today. He will be there after school for the car remember." Matt encouraged.

"Yeah you are right." Kol replied looking at Klaus sitting with the popular kids. He was happy for him and he was sure that Klaus would never change them for the populars. He was not like that.

"Let's go get some lunch." Stefan then added making his way towards the lunch trays. Kol and Matt chuckled before they followed along.

"Oh let me get that for you." Klaus said taking the bottle of juice out of Caroline's hands. In one swift move he opened the bottle handing it to her with a smile.

"Well that's new." Bonnie commented watching the scene. It was rare to see a gentlemen these days.

"It's pathetic." Brady added before giving his buddies a high five. Klaus just sat their quiet, not wanting to add anything.

"It was nice." Caroline defended giving Klaus a smile. "Thank you."

Klaus smiled back. "Your welcome."

"While your at it, why don't you open all our bottles?" Alexander then asked handing him his bottle of juice while bursting into laughter. Rebekah snickered at her boyfriend's stunt.

"Sure." Klaus answered, but before he got the chance to grab the bottle Caroline pulled his arm away.

"Now that he is with me, you should know better then to treat him like the help. I can easily ruin each and every one of you." Caroline stated standing up and dragging Klaus away from the table.

"Why did we leave?" He asked adjusting his back pack. Caroline shook her head as she looked back at the table.

"They were just being jerks. If you are with me then they have to treat you with respect." She replied. Klaus' eye sight dropped a little, knowing that it shouldn't bother him if they were making fun of him.

"I don't mind—I mean I have been receiving that treatment for almost all my life." Klaus stated. Caroline looked at him with what seemed like pity.

"I know we have been terrible with you—but this ends because that is what our deal is. You become popular." She said.

"Thank you." He replied, never liking her this much before.

* * *

It was the next day, and it went the same for Klaus. He walked through the hallway with Caroline, received stared from people and he ignored them. At lunch they decided to walk around since Caroline still had something to discuss with her 'friends' about being respectful. Klaus took her to each and one of Caroline's classes as he carried her books, like a complete gentlemen. After school they walked out together but before saying their good byes Klaus wanted to say something else.

"Um—you know about the game that we have tonight right?" He asked a little bit nervous. Caroline nodded her head. "Well I was wondering if you would like to go with me? Well technically just meet me here, not like a date or anything, I mean well-" He rambled.

"Yes, I will be attending and yes I would like your company." She replied making his nerves go away.

"Fantastic—I'll meet you at the bleachers." He added clutching his back pack straps a little tighter before turning around and going towards his car. They guys were already beside it, discussing another thing about bands.

"Issues is going to be in Chicago man! We have to go!" Matt stated.

"What about Pierce the Veil and Sleeping with Sirens? They are together on tour!" Stefan commented looking between Matt and Kol.

"We can always go to both of them." Kol replied. He then turned to look at Klaus. "What do you think?"

"I agree with you brother, both concerts would be awesome." He answered opening the car. Everyone went to their seats and then they kept talking about the latest bands that were on tour and were coming closer to their home town.

…...

Klaus entered his house with his friends, ready to do their routine. "You all know the drill." Kol stated, but before they did anything Klaus stopped them.

"Um—actually I was thinking we could all go to the football game today. You know, I invited Caroline and it's kind of my obligation to go now." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Do we get to sit with them?" Matt asked a little too excited. Anyone who was not popular had to sit on the left side of the bleachers while the well known people sat on the right.

"Yeah, I guess." Klaus answered with a smile. Kol, Matt and Stefan took a minute to think before nodding their heads. They could put off one day of fixing the car; it wouldn't hurt them that much.

"Well, this is a first." Stefan commented. "Us, going to a football game instead of working on the car."

"We will get back to it tomorrow, I promise. I mean we can use a little change." Klaus suggested with a shrug.

"Oh this is a good change." Matt added. "We should change how we normally do and then meet as always." He added. They all agreed before going towards their places to change into different clothes, after a few minutes they met downstairs in their usual spots.

"Ready to leave?" Stefan asked them.

"Oh I've been ready all my life." Kol commented with a laugh. They all took a water bottle before leaving the Mikaelson home and going towards their car.

After the ride they arrived at the game—which was already full of high school students. They were all very supportive of their team. Klaus smiled once again as they got off the car. He was living the dream and he never wanted to wake up—it was all perfect.

The small gang walked all the way towards the right bleachers and they took a seat next to Caroline. Just when they were taking their seats, the football players came out looking at the crowd with smirks until their eyes came upon the 4 outcasts. Brady shook his head as he gestured for his teammates to look at what he was seeing.

They all then walked towards them with anger shown on their features. "What are they all doing on our side?" He asked gesturing to them. Kol, Matt, Stefan and Klaus stood up, afraid that they will get beaten right then and there.

"They don't belong here—they are no bodies. They are just making a fool of themselves by sitting where they don't belong." Alexander added.

"Take a hint guys—don't make yourselves look even more ridiculous. Just leave and stay in your pathetic little group of no bodies." Trevor stated grabbing Stefan by his collar and taking him out of the bleachers. He moved him all the way next to the field. Brady, Alexander and Jason followed along as they grabbed Kol, Matt and Klaus the same way dragging them down next to Stefan.

"This is where you belong, don't try to be someone you are not." Brady stated while he and his team mates grabbed soda cups from the vendor and splashed it on the 4 poor guys. The whole crowd began to laugh at them as they felt it was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to them.

Klaus just clenched his fists before walking off as his buddies followed behind.

"Bye-bye return back to your world." Trevor called out while laughing. Caroline shook her head feeling horrible at the scene that had just happened. She quickly stood up grabbing a soda cup and splashing it on Brady.

"I told you! Respect!" She exclaimed as she ran off towards where Klaus went.

"Klaus! Klaus!" Caroline called out trying to reach him. Klaus stopped reluctantly as the guys kept walking towards their car. "I'm sorry for that." She apologized. Klaus shook his head, cleaning his face with his shirt.

"No need to apologize, love." He dismissed. Caroline felt a shill go through her spine at his endearment. "It was my fault for wanting to join the wrong crowd. I am pathetic—the deal is off, well your part. I promise I won't say anything about your secret but I can't be popular. It was my nature to be treated like garbage and I have to deal with it." He stated. Caroline shook her head.

"No, I made a deal and I am going through with it." Caroline replied very determined. "First, we have to begin with your outfit. Tomorrow morning you are not going to school—we are going to change your style." She ordered. Klaus sadly smiled.

"Not even if I change my ways, will I ever become popular. This is who I am." He replied, denying her offer.

"Klaus if you give up on this bet, I swear to god I will drain you out of your blood." She threatened in a hush tone. Klaus took a step away from her. "Or turn you into a vampire." She added.

"Fine." He mumbled, secretly liking that she will help him out still. "I'll pick you up at 9 at your house." He added. Caroline smirked—oh she is going to make him hot.

"Its a date." She answered before turning around and walking back towards the game. Klaus smiled to himself—he was going to spend the whole day with his dream girl and that wasn't the best part, she called this thing a 'date', which was a big deal for him.

He watched her walk away and then he turned to go to his car. He was mentally jumping up and down from the excitement, he couldn't contain the smile that overcame him. Just when he entered his car, he was mobbed with a billion questions.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you going out with her again?"

"This is not going to end well." Stefan muttered while shaking his head.

"You can't—didn't you see the way they treated us?!" Was the final question coming from Matt. Klaus just took in a deep breath before putting his car in reverse.

"I am going out with her and its fine." He replied.

"No its not—they will kill you Klaus!" Stefan exclaimed. "Just face it we are not one of them and we will never be."

"She has a plan." Was all Klaus added.

"Ok—ok, let's all calm down." Kol reasoned. "Let's face it, if it was one of our dream girls we would do stupid things like Nik." He added. "Just let him live the dream."

"Thank you Kol." Klaus said with a smile.

"You are right." Matt stated while shaking his head. "I'm sorry bro—you know we are just looking out for you."

"Yeah, I know but I can do that for myself, just letting you know." He replied.

"I say we go and eat." Stefan blurted out. Everyone turned to look at him, confused. "What? I got hungry." He defended, they all chuckled.

"Ok, let's go and eat." Kol urged patting Klaus on the back. He smiled a little as he made a turn to go to their favorite fast food restaurant.

* * *

Klaus woke up the next with a new goal; he was changing his style.

He quickly took a shower and he changed into his clothes before going downstairs to meet up with Kol. "I'm not going to school today." He told him. Kol almost choked on his cereal; it was unbelievable.

"Mr. I never miss school, is ditching?" He questioned in a mocking voice. Klaus threw an apple at him for his sarcasm.

"Yes, now I'll give you all a lift to school, but I'm not staying. Just wanting to inform you." He added.

"Oh sure—so you are going to spend your whole day with Caroline?" He asked as he took another bite of his cereal. Klaus just ignored the question.

"Let's go." He said instead. Kol smirked a little noticing that he had ignored the question, but nevertheless he didn't ask again.

"I'm coming." He just replied standing up and putting his plate in the sink and going out to the car. Klaus went to pick up the guys and then he left them all at school. After that he went to the flower store and he bought a dozen red roses.

"Coming!" Caroline called out as she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door, receiving a huge surprise. Klaus was standing there with a dozen roses in his hand. "Oh my."

"Uh—these are—for you." He stated a bit nervous. Caroline smiled, grabbing the flowers with delight.

"They are beautiful Klaus, but if you want to be in, you can't be acting like a gentlemen. You have to sometimes be a douche." She commented as she smelled the flowers. "They smell amazing—they are actually my favorite." She added.

"Um—ok, I need to be a douche sometimes and I'm glad you liked them." He replied with a grin.

"Let me put them in water—just wait a sec." She said before flashing inside and coming out in a moment. Klaus was still amazed of her abilities; these pass two days, they had been talking about her supernatural powers and how her life was as a vampire. He learned quite some stuff that he probably didn't want to know.

"Ready?" He then asked. Caroline nodded before closing the door behind her and going beside him. He opened the door for her, mentally kicking himself for being to nice. But she thanked him nevertheless.

Their car ride was relaxing, they talked about things they liked and Caroline's new idea for his style. She had everything planned out and all the stores picked out. He was quite impressed; for being a girl that looked like she didn't care about anything, she certainly knew how to plan things.

They finally arrived to Richmond's mall, starting off with the store Pacsun. Klaus had heard about that store but it never peeked his interest, so it was his first in there.

"Ok, so you kind of have this look like your a bad boy." Caroline started off as she walked in the men's section. "We can start we a skaterish look, or a leather jacket with boots look. Either style will fit perfectly." She suggested while grabbing some shirts and pants.

**A/N: I know its a little short but I had to stop here. Next chapter is the whole transformation, so let's see how this turns out (; In the meantime, REVIEW**


	3. Changing

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait s: I have so much homework now a days :l I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a filler one but anyways, Enjoy!**

They had been at Pacsun for almost 3 hours now, and all they have accomplished was nothing. Klaus kept grabbing his type of clothes, which angered Caroline. She finally told him that she had had enough and she just ordered him to stay in the dressing room while she picked out his clothes. He was a little picky but he still tried them on just to please Caroline.

Klaus came out of the dressing room as Caroline sat down in front, waiting for him. He was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, with slim jeans and black boots. She quickly sat up, liking how good it fitted him. He walked towards the mirror, giving himself a good look; he had to admit, he did look good with it.

"So?" He asked turning to look at her. Caroline had to blink various times before nodding.

"Perfect." She breathed out. Klaus smiled showing off his dimples before going back in the dressing room. Caroline let a breath out—he was hot and she acted like a total idiot in front of him. She will have to do something to keep her inappropriate thoughts out of her head.

After some minutes Klaus came out with a black Ruca shirt with jeans and in his socks. Caroline looked at him and she shook her head, not liking how he looked with it. Klaus didn't even bother on complaining, since he did like the shirt very much, but Caroline wouldn't let him buy it. He went back in, a little disappointed before grabbing the next pair of clothes. He then came out with a gray Henley shirt with Bullhead denim jeans and the black boots he had. Caroline's eyes widened—this was definitely his look. Before he even spoke, Caroline stood up holding her hand up.

"One more thing." She said before running off towards the men section. Klaus watched her leave and then he shrugged, turning to look at the mirror. He looked different—darker and better looking. He felt like he could fit in anywhere he went. "Here." He heard her say as she held out a leather jacket in front of him. Klaus looked at it and then he shook his head; he thought it was just too much.

"It's alright with what I have on now." He stated. Caroline gave him a stern look, quirking her eyebrow. Klaus sighed and then he grabbed the jacket from her hands and he placed it on. Caroline covered her mouth with her hand, loving her work.

"Perfect—just-" She was left speechless; couldn't find the correct words for the situation. He looked like a total bad ass—now she could be seen with him at school and no one would even dare to look him in the eye. Well—she will have to toughen him out, maybe that's what they should do next, after eating of course.

"Love." Klaus said again waving his hand in front of Caroline. She jerked her head as if coming out of a trance before giving him a smile.

"This is your style." She told him. "Let's get you more leather jackets, more Henley's and more boots." She exclaimed while clapping her hands. She was more excited than him.

"Alright then, let me get out of these clothes and then we can-"

"No." She interrupted. "Stay with them, let me just-" She grabbed the tags and ripped them off with one swing. "-that's better." She breathed out.

"But this will be stealing." He whispered making worried eyes. Caroline giggled at his concern.

"I can compel for you to take them with you now and I'll pay for them." She assured. "Now, let's get the rest then we can go ahead with our day. I have many things planned." She stated before grabbing his hand and leading him once again towards the men section. Klaus couldn't help but smile—he was with the girl of his dreams, and she still had more for them. He was seriously in heaven because he couldn't be this lucky.

Just when they were picking out more clothes, Klaus' Galaxy S4 began to ring. He held a finger up to Caroline before answering it.

"Yeah." He said.

"Niklaus Mikaelson! Where are you?" He heard his older brother, Elijah, scold.

"What do you mean where I am? I'm at school, of course." He answered nervously. He had never lied to Elijah before, and he felt bad about it.

"No you aren't." Elijah sneered. Klaus instantly knew that his brother was pacing around while rubbing the side of his head. It was his nervous tick.

"Yes I-"

"No you aren't Niklaus-" He rudely interrupted. "-the fact that you answered my phone call at this hour gives me the answer. Now I will ask again—where are you?" He asked in a low voice. Klaus sighed, he knew he couldn't keep this from Elijah. He was way too smart and a teacher at school; he would definitely notice.

"I'm at—the mall." Klaus hesitantly replied, waiting for the yelling. When it didn't come and all he heard was silence he began to worry. He would have thought that Elijah would have given him another lecture about how school is important and all. "'Lijah?"

Elijah took various breaths before answering. "Why are you at the mall during school hours Niklaus?" He sounded mad and disappointed. Klaus had to think fast to take all the disappointment back at least.

"I—I needed the distraction." He answered.

"Distraction?" Elijah asked confused.

"Yes, distraction, you know from the jocks and the soda spills. I want peace at least for a day." He stated. It wasn't all a lie, he has been wanting to have a free day from the jocks and their rude comments.

"I know of that Niklaus, but why didn't you give me notice of it. I was worried sick and Kol was not much of help." Elijah said a little more relaxed. "Still, why are you at a mall?" He asked. Klaus turned to look out of the store and he noticed that their was a painting studio to get canvases and paint.

"I needed more equipment for my paintings. I have ran all out of paint and you know how much painting distracts and relaxes me." He replied, telling nothing but the truth. Now that he was here he could take the opportunity to buy some paints.

"Oh, alright." He said. "Just notify me first before ditching classes."

"That I'll do." Klaus answered. "Goodbye brother." And with that he hung up. When he turned around he saw Caroline with her arms full of clothes, looking at him.

"You paint?" She asked a little bewildered.

"No, just an excuse to not get in trouble." He quickly replied before grabbing some clothes out of her arms.

"But your brother knew that you do paint." She pointed out.

"It was a long time ago since I painted. It was the first thing that came to mind and I gave it a shot. Good thing he bought it." Klaus answered. "Now, will this be all?" He questioned with a playful smirk. Caroline stared at him for sometime, trying to figure out if he did or did not paint. And if he did, why would he deny it?

"Um—yeah, we have other stores to go to as well." She responded before walking towards the cash register with Klaus right behind. You can safely say that they spent more than one thousand dollars. He was getting a whole new wardrobe for the school year.

They both sat at the food court with foot long subways. Caroline wanted to eat quickly to go for their training.

"So good." Klaus moaned into the sandwich. Caroline couldn't help but laugh at how cute he looked with his face all stuffed up with the sub. Klaus then looked at Caroline with his face all smeared with mustard and mayonnaise.

"Um, you have a little something." Caroline stated while moving her hand all around her face. Klaus' eyes widened as he grabbed a napkin and he wiped his whole face clean.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, feeling like he had to. Suddenly two girls approached them, one was blonde and the other brunette.

"Hey." The blonde one purred to Klaus.

"Hi." He replied dismissively, clearly not getting the hint of flirting. Caroline narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out why these girls would even come up to him when he was having lunch with her.

"So—would you like to come sit with us?" The blonde continued as she twirled her hair around her finger. Klaus stopped eating in that instant turning to look at the girl with a confused look.

"You, want _me _to sit with you?" He questioned in total shock. Maybe this new outfit change really worked for him.

"Of course." She replied while placing her hand on his shoulder, giving it a small rub. Caroline scoffed, grabbing her sub and getting a big bite. Klaus stared at the blonde before looking back at the other blonde. 'Nop, I'm fine where I am.' He told himself while a grin began to form on his face.

"No thank you—you see I'm having lunch with my girlfriend Caroline." He responded gesturing to her. Caroline couldn't help but smirk at the girls reaction.

"I was hoping she would be family." The blonde sneered flipping her hair to her back. "But anyways, when you are done with this little toy—call me, I'm much better." She kept flirting, handing him a piece of paper with her number.

"I suggest you leave, my girlfriend has a bit of a temper." Klaus suggested grabbing the paper and placing it in his pocket. He knew that Caroline will never want to be with him so he will just keep her number for later.

"Nothing I can take." She sassed, giving Caroline an eye roll. With that Caroline snapped as she rose from her chair, glaring at the Miss, I can take her, blonde.

"I would like to see you try." She growled gripping on the sides of the table. The blonde laughed.

"You are right about the temper, but she looks too skinny to take me. I took Karate classes, I don't think this princess did so as well." The blonde teased, high fiving her brunette friend. Klaus noticed that Caroline just wanted to rip their heads off so he decided to intervene before someone dies, and he was sure that it wasn't going to be Caroline.

"Ok, why don't you two girls just leave and let us have lunch." Klaus stated, standing between Caroline and the girls.

"Oh, no Klaus, let them—I want to see how good they fight." Caroline stated with a malicious grin. She was just imagining how exciting it will be to see their faces when they notice that she is a lot stronger.

"Caroline." Klaus warned staring at her but Caroline was too fixed to hear him. She just kept staring at the girls with anger, trying so hard not to transform in front of them.

"Let her, we can take this little rich girl." The blonde stated taking a step forward. Klaus checked all around and noticed that it was deserted. Well that might be because everyone was at school or at work.

"Oh you just wish." Caroline hissed stepping away from the table to be in front of Klaus and the girls.

"Caroline!" Klaus exclaimed a little bit more worried.

"They want to fight, then let's fight." Caroline spat, taking a step closer. Klaus didn't know what to do, he couldn't let them fight knowing that she will just kill them without a blink of an eye. He had to think of something to distract her.

"Get out of the way handsome." The blonde stated, dropping her purse, ready to fight. Klaus shook his head as a terrible and most likely, stupid idea, came to mind. He turned towards Caroline standing face to face to her, cupping her soft face before robbing a kiss. Caroline's eyes widened at the realization of his lips on hers, struck her. She quickly pulled away, saving the scolding for when they were in the car.

"You two are lucky that my—boyfriend was here." Caroline said, hesitating when she called Klaus her boyfriend. Klaus smirked as he acknowledged that she was referring to him as her boyfriend—it was a great feeling.

"Sure, you pussy." The blonde sneered as she stretched to grab her purse. Caroline pressed her lips as she flashed towards the blonde, grabbing her by the neck. The brunette's eyes widened at the scene, but just when she was about to run, Caroline grabbed her as well.

"Now—you were saying?" Caroline stated with a smirk, watching the horror on their faces.

"Caroline!" Klaus exclaimed once again. "Let them down." He demanded.

"Now, why would I do that when I'm having so much fun." She teased as she saw the girls fighting for their breaths.

"Come on Caroline, just let them go, compel them, and let's leave." Klaus pleaded, hoping that no one ever saw this. Caroline rolled her eyes before putting the girls down. She stared at the blonde girls eyes.

"Forget this little chocking experience and leave." She compelled, and then she did the same with the brunette. After the girls left, she turned and she grabbed all the shopping bags.

"Let's leave for the next thing I have planned." She stated. Klaus just hoped it wasn't something like this—he did not want to live through another experience like that in his life.

* * *

They arrived at her house in silence—after Caroline scolded him about the inappropriate kiss he had given her, he apologized, explained himself and then they stayed quiet. He did asked her various times what they were going to do next, but she just ignored him, so he just stopped asking. They both got off the car and they went inside the house.

"So, can I now know what is your next plan?" He asked one more time, looking around the house. It was nicely organized. There were some table entrances with flowers, lots of paintings hung around the house.

"I need to toughen you out." She said as she flashed upstairs and then come back down with some sweats and a comfy shirt. "I have some boxing bags in my basement and some weights." She added.

"I can't do that, with these clothes." He pointed out. Caroline smiled before using her vamp speed once more, going outside and then coming back.

"I know, that's why I bought these." She replied, waving a pair of work out shorts for men.

"And no shirt?" He asked. He wasn't going to work out with his new Henley.

"Nop, you will be showing some skin—I need to see that you are working out." She responded, tossing him the shorts. "Now, get ready and meet me down at the basement."

"Alright." He said, staring at the shorts for a sec. "Where's the bathroom?" He then asked.

"Upstairs, the first door to your right." She replied, pointing to the direction.

"Ok." He said before walking towards it. After he changed, he met Caroline at the basement. He felt self conscious because he has never been without his shirt in front of a girl and especially the girl of his dreams.

Caroline was just fixing the boxing bag when she felt a presences in the room. She quickly turned around to find a very hot looking Klaus standing timidly in front of her.

"Um—so what—do we start with?" He asked nervously throwing his clothes on the ground. Caroline blinked various times, was she in some kind of dream. Klaus has muscular arms, and a very well built body. He also had a beautiful tattoo on his left arm, which she would never guess he would have one. For her, he was just a nerd for mechanics and he never had time for anything else but that. She also noticed that he had scar on his right shoulder, she will ask about that later.

"Oh, um, did you already work out?" She bluntly asked. Klaus laughed at her question; he did very much work out. His father used to tell him that it was better to be built for a rainy day. That day has come close various times but he has learned to control his anger.

"Yes, actually—my father had told me that it is better to be ready for anything than be sorry." He replied. "I workout every night." He added.

"Well, then, I don't think we will need to do this." She stated dropping the boxing bag from her shoulder. "Nice ink by the way." Klaus looked at his tattoo before looking at her again. "Does it have a special meaning?"

"Yes—but that will be a story for later." He answered. "If we aren't going to do anything else, then I will just be heading off."

"Oh, uh yeah just remember, new clothes—use them." She teased with a smile. "See you tomorrow morning behind the bleachers."

"Yeah of course." He replied before grabbing his clothes.

"Oh and Klaus—you might want to consider joining the football team." She suggested. Klaus smirked; he had been considering it but he was just not sure if he should. All the jocks hated him for no reason and he knew that there will be plenty of fights.

"I will consider." He answered before going back up stairs and leaving. Caroline could not believe what she had just seen. All this time, everyone thought that Klaus and his friends were no ones and that they were pathetic—which she could somehow guess they were all mistaken. If by what she saw from Klaus was anything close to what the others were, she thinks they could all become popular in an instant.

Just when she was going upstairs, ready to get herself a blood bag, she heard a knock on her door. Her thoughts quickly went to 'Klaus must have forgotten something'. She went to the door, opening with a smile but just as she saw the person on the other side her smile faded.

"Marcel." She breathed out.

"Well, hello my lovely." He answered with a smirk.

* * *

Klaus entered his home being greeted with silence. His brothers were at school along with Rebekah. His mother was still out of town with her new husband and here he was all alone. He actually likes these moments in which he could be alone with his thoughts. When he was alone he could just go to his room and start to paint without no one else knowing—except for Elijah.

He quickly approached his bedroom, closing the door with his foot while taking off his new Henley shirt. He went towards his closet, picking out an old t-shirt, and then he went to his easel, picking the paint tray with it.

He uncovered his canvas to reveal his newest, but not finished, painting. He was drawing a beautiful landscape after drawing a billion pictures of Caroline. He grabbed his stereo remote and then he turned it on as 'If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn' from Sleeping with Sirens began to play.

He didn't even notice that his phone was going crazy with texts and calls, as he kept painting. Just when the song ended he finally heard his phone. He placed his paint pallet on the table and then he grabbed his phone pressing the green button to answer the call.

"Kol." He greeted.

"Nik, we have some bad news bro." He quickly stated. Klaus suddenly began to have the worst thoughts that he could ever think of. Either one of his friends were injured or something happened to Elijah.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"They have canceled the concert of 'Issues'!" He exclaimed dramatically. Klaus finally regained his breaths, as anger began to overwhelm him.

"You fucking scared me!" He growled.

"Oh I'm sorry were you thinking that I would call for something of less importance like Matt breaking a leg or Stefan getting thrown into the trash?" Kol asked in disbelief. He certainly thought that the cancellation of the concert was important.

"Did that happen Kol?" Klaus questioned, a little worried that his brother didn't call if that actually happened.

"No of course not." He replied in almost a laugh. "I just wanted to inform you of this tragedy." He added.

"You are such a dramatic teenager." Klaus said before hanging up. He really didn't need Kol ruining his mood because he thinks its the end of the world when the concert is canceled.

"He hung up on me." Kol gasped looking at his phone like it would magically bring Klaus to him.

"I knew he would." Stefan commented before slapping Kol on his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He questioned rubbing the back of his head.

"For thinking that me being thrown into a trash can and Matt breaking his leg isn't important news to give to Klaus." He replied while rolling his eyes.

"Why did he miss school again?" Matt asked Kol, as he played with his food.

"He went with Caroline to the mall to change his looks." He answered while shaking his head. "They have been together for less than a week and she already wants to change him."

"Divas, you just got to love them." Stefan commented, taking a sip of water.

"We all do." Kol stated as he looked at the table where Rebekah, Bonnie and Katherine were.

* * *

"How—how did you find me?" She stuttered nervously, still standing at the entrance as Marcel strolled inside.

"Nice home you got here." He complimented instead, picking up picture frames and taking a sniff of the flowers.

"How did you find me?" She asked once again.

"Do you actually think that I left you alone once you had left my side?" He asked turning to look at the back of her head.

"You were stalking me?!" She exclaimed as she turned to look at him with anger. Marcel looked straight out.

"Keep it done honey, don't want to disturb the neighbors, now do we?" He teased flashing towards the door to close it.

"Get out." She muttered venomously. "I want nothing to do with you." Marcel stood quiet for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Oh come on Caroline, you don't mean that." He cooed as he appeared in front of her. He held his hand up close to her face as she turned away from his touch.

"You do know you can't escape me." Marcel stated much then questioned.

"Why are you so sure about that?" She asked before passing by him to go to her living room. Marcel followed along.

"Because I own you." He simply replied. "You can never get away from me."

"You don't own me!" Caroline exclaimed while glaring at him. "Not just because I'm sired to you, means that I will be your lap dog. I will break this sire bond!" She added very determined.

"And why did this sire bond happen my dear?" He asked taking a seat on one of her couches. He looked at her with a smirk, loving to hear the answer.

"Because I was in love with you." She answered. "Which the key word is _was._" She pointed out.

"Oh come on, two centuries with me, loving me-" He added. "-and now you are saying you don't love me?" He questioned, making a fake hurt expression.

"It was only one century loving you and then it was another century trying to get away from you." She spat. Marcel pressed his lips as he flashed towards Caroline, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to the wall.

"Don't lie." He stated. "I know you love me." He added before releasing her from his grip on her neck and smashing his lips on hers. He used his vampire strength to keep her in place. Caroline struggled to get out of his grip, she hated the feeling of his disgusting lips on hers. She wanted to be away from him for good, but there was no possible way to do that. He was powerful, everything he wanted he got.

"Our conversation can wait." He whispered against her skin as he flashed them to her bedroom. "You will not complain to our sex, you will matter of fact, love it." He stated using his sire bond against her. Caroline just felt her tears run down her cheeks, knowing that this memory will forever accompany her.

* * *

The next morning Klaus woke up to his original routine, and then going downstairs to grab breakfast. Just when he entered the kitchen, he felt all eyes on him.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Rebekah asked confused. He looked like Klaus but it couldn't be, he was too hot to be.

"Klaus." He answered carefully looking at her like if she was crazy. "What's wrong with you?"

"No, what wrong with you?!" She accused. "You look different."

"That was the whole point of missing school yesterday. I'm glad I achieved my goal." He answered while grabbing an apple and then his back pack. "Kol, let's go."

"Right behind you, now sexy Nik." He teased. Klaus just chuckled at his comment—he was sure there will be more from where it came from.

They picked Matt and Stefan as always and then they headed towards school. Klaus was feeling confident with his new clothes and shades. He was wearing a pair of ray bands along with his white v-neck shirt and leather jacket. He wore slim pants and his new boots. Matt and Stefan couldn't stop talking about how hot he actually looked.

"Man, you are a new man. I would totally hit you—no homo." Stefan teased, patting his back.

"Totally—now you will be the talk of the school." Matt added.

"Yeah, well, that's what I wanted didn't I." Klaus replied with a grin as he parked his car in the school's parking lot.

"We might need that as well." Kol commented while getting off of the car.

"You should first seduce your ladies and then you can change." Klaus stated with a wink before placing just on arm strap of his back pack on and then going towards the bleachers. Just when he arrived, he noticed Caroline was already there.

"Hey." He greeted, waving his hand. "Did I do good?" He asked. Caroline smiled.

"Just perfect." She replied. "Now, let's head inside. I need the distraction." She said with a sad smile. She couldn't help but think of her day yesterday. It was all great; shopping with Klaus then having a little spat with some teenage girls. Then going back to her house and seeing him without a shirt, until Marcel appeared. She was afraid of the day he would appear on her door step and it all happened just as she thought.

She wanted to hate him for the sex, but she couldn't think of nothing else but it being great. Damn sire bond—she has to find a way to break it and so far she was having no luck.

"Are you ok?" He asked, touching her arm gently. Caroline nodded.

"Yes, I'm just mad because my favorite shirt was ruined." She lied. At least he would buy that lie, he knew how much clothes was important for her.

"Oh, that must be the end of the world for you." Klaus joked making her laugh. She really needed that and she was glad Klaus could bring that.

"You have no idea." She replied.

"If you want, I can buy you a new one. Or I can take you out for dinner, at the Mystic Grill at 8?" He asked all too quickly, but lucky for him Caroline was great at understanding someone as they rambled.

She took a second to think if it was a good idea—Marcel was still at her house and she wanted to be out of the house as much as possible.

"What did I say about being nice?" She asked with a teasing smile. Klaus' head dropped, feeling the pain of rejection strike him.

"I'm sorry, um—I have to be a jerk." He replied.

"Correct and about the dinner, can it be right after school?" She asked. Klaus' face brightened at her suggestion.

"Of course—right after school it is." He said with a genuine smile.

"Ok, now let's go in and show you off." Caroline said grabbing onto his arm. Klaus kept smiling as the walked towards the school's entrance. He was happy because he now had a real date with Caroline and because of his outfit change.

This can go two ways, one: they can like the style and accept him into their group or two: they can bully him even more and then he will snap and beat the hell out of everyone. He really hoped it would be the first way, he didn't want to get in trouble just because of his anger issues.

**A/N: So, how do you like it so far? **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
